ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Kiva's Solo Discovery
Before Ratchet and the gang crash landed on Deep Jungle, Kiva and Kala heard a noise coming from a tree house. They went inside and finds blood all over the place. Kiva: Oh no.. - While looking around the treehouse, a noise cries out and Kala finds out what it was - A baby, left behind by his parents, who were killed by Sabor. Kiva: Oh my gosh.. He's cute.. - Just as Kala getting to take care of the child, Kiva had an uneasy feeling that someone is watching them. Kiva: I got a bad feeling about this.. - Both Kala and Kiva looked up and are attacked by Sabor. They have to work together to keep the baby safe. When Sabor is having trouble walking on rope, Kala outsmarts the leapord and caught him in a trap. Safe for now, they return to the jungle and are confronted Kerchak, leader of a gorilla pack. Kiva: That was too close. Kala: Yes, but now, someone needs to look after him. Kiva: I know. - Kerchak went by to see Kala and Kiva. Kala: Kerchak, I saved him from Sabor. Kerchak: Kala, it won't replace the one we lost. Kiva: I totally understand, Kerchak. But, there's more to this. Kerchak: See for yourself. It's not our kind. No, you have to take it back. - Kerchak orders them to take the child back because their own baby was killed before the rescue, but Kala hesitated the idea. Kiva: Gee.. Kerchak: Was it alone? Kala: Yes. Sabor killed his family. Kerchak: Are you sure? Kiva: Yep. He has no one else left. - With enough persuasion, Kerchak lets the baby stay in the jungle. Kala looked after the child, now named Tarzan, as the start of something new for the both of them. Several years later, Tarzan grew up and hang out with a few gorillas, including his friend Terk. Tarzan follows Terk into a waterfall and Kiva managed to keep up with him. Kiva: There you are, Tarzan. What are you doing? Tarzan: Oh, Kiva. I was hanging out with my friends. Kiva: Let me guess.. Terk challenge you to get a piece of hair. - Terk was surprised that Kiva knew about a challenge Terk is going to bring up. Terk: How did you know that? Kiva: Lucky guess. Tarzan: I-- I was just-- Terk: Listen, take it from me. Go home, okay? Who needs this aggravation? You know, I'm probably gonna leave soon myself. You go, I'll catch up, all right? Kiva: Nice thinking, Terk. Kala would've been worried about Tarzan like that. Terk: Not a problem, Kiva. Like I said, I could-- - Tarzan leaps down to the elephant grounds anyway. Kiva: Tarzan, no! - Tarzan took a face-plant on the water's surface. Kiva: Oh.. That's gonna leave a mark. - Kiva rushed down the waterfall, but it was too late. Tarzan was caught in a rampage and cause a stampede. The elephants headed towards the apes and Kiva. Kiva: Run for it! - Kiva and the apes hides until the stampede is over. Kiva and Terk check on Tarzan to make sure he's ok. Kiva: Oh.. I hope he's okay. - Tarzan is still alive and managed to get a piece of elephant hair. Kiva: That was amazing! Terk: I don't believe it... You got the hair?? Kiva: Tarzan, please don't ever do that again. Tarzan: Don't worry, I won't. - But, the celebration didn't last long as their parents are worried about Terk and Tarzan. Even Kerchak wants to know. Kerchak: What happened??? Kiva: Well.. You see-- Umm... Tarzan: It was my fault, Kerchak. We were playing, and.. Well, I'm sorry, Kerchak. Kiva: We both are. Kerchak: The main reason you volunteered is because you knew how to protect. Don't overstay your welcome. And as for you.. You almost killed someone. Tarzan: It was an accident. Kerchak: That's no excuse. Kiva, you and Kala can't keep defending him. He needs to be serious about himself and those around him or he'll get himself or anyone hurt. You and the mouse will never be one of us. - After Kerchak stated that Tarzan will never be one of the pack, he runs away and Kiva goes after him. Later that night, Kala and Kiva finds Tarzan, covered in mud. Kiva: Tarzan, what are you doing? Tarzan: Why am I so different? Kiva: Because, you are covered in mud. - Tarzan is being serious about his question, but Kala answered in the honest way possible. With enough action, Tarzan trained long and hard until he is ready for anything to protect his home. While looking around the horizon, Kiva and Tarzan saw a huge starship, which is about to crash. Kiva: Ratchet, Clank.. Tarzan: It's headed near the waterfall. Kiva: Oh, dear.. Tarzan: Let's go! - The starship crashes near the waterfall. Kiva and Tarzan rushed over to the crash site as the next scene starts. Category:Scenes